


Death Has A Way Of Coming Back

by belivaird_st



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Natasha doesn’t understand why she’s back from the dead, and neither does her girlfriend, Maria.





	1. Chapter 1

Maria walks into the bedroom with two steaming hot mugs of coffee and finds Natasha lying on the floor, on her back, beside the bed. 

“Okay, weirdo, what are you doing?” Maria snickers at the spy, placing the coffees down on the nightstand beside a bulldog printed wallet, car keys, and a bottle of aspirin.

“This is how I was dying,” Natasha answers her, throwing her girlfriend completely off guard. “My whole body felt on fire. I died.”

“Yes, you did, but you’re alive and well now,” Maria says, taking a deep loud breath. “Come get your coffee.”

Natasha sits up, looking very sad and troubled. “I’m dead. I’m not suppose to be here, Maria.”

“Stop it,” Maria snaps.

“Stop what? What am I doing?” Natasha demands.

“Breaking my heart. Why do you keep bringing up your death?”

“I want to know why I came back,” Natasha says. “Aren’t you the least bit curious? Everyone knows the rules behind the soul stone. It should be permanent.” 

Maria bends over to lift Nat up on her feet. As they stand close together, facing each other, Maria holds Natasha tightly onto her arms and stares at her fiercely. “I don’t care why you’re here. What matters to me is that you were given a second chance. Don’t blow a fuse about it, Natasha. Just live this life with me and spend it gratefully.”

Natasha lowers her eyes once Maria leans forward and kisses her gently on the lips. She opens her mouth to protest, but that’s when the dark haired agent moves over to grab their coffees.


	2. Chapter 2

Maria opens the passenger door to her Jeep Wrangler and takes a step back in her hiking boots once Natasha moves forward and climbs down. She walks a few steps past her girlfriend in her red New Balance sneakers and draws herself into the fresh air of nature’s wilderness. Natasha stares up at the circling tall trees and the shadowy silhouette of sunshine spilling beneath the leaves. Closing her eyes, she listens to the faint rustling of wind and songbirds chirping. 

“Isn’t nature great?” Maria slams the car door shut with a smile on her face.

Natasha opens her eyes and remains quiet. She stands still for a long minute until she hears Maria’s light footsteps walking towards through the earthy dirt. Her girlfriend holds a bright pink insulated water bottle out for her to take. Natasha reaches for it and holds onto it like she’s not sure what to do with it.

“C’mon,” Maria tells her. She walks away. Natasha follows her from behind.

About two minutes into the hiking trail, Maria bends over to retrieve a loose tree branch to use as a walking stick. Natasha unscrews the cap of her water bottle and takes a sip out from it. Ice cubes rattle and roll inside. Birds are squawking high in the trees. Crushed up rocks and strewed pine needles are being crunched underneath their feet. Natasha takes notice of a squirrel climbing up alongside the bark of a tree trunk. She keeps moving forward. 

“I can’t remember what happens when you die...”

“Natasha,” Maria warns. 

That’s her cue to shut up, but she doesn’t.

“I wasn't in heaven,” Natasha goes on. “Or hell...”

“Can we just try to enjoy the nature in peace, please?”

“Why is my death such a burden to you?”

“It’s not, okay? I mean, it wasn’t. Yes, you died. We get it, Nat. But you came back and I am truly thankful...”

“This shouldn’t be happening right now—What if I’m not actually here, Maria? What if you’re the only person who can see me and I’m still dead?” Natasha starts crying with tears pooling down her cheeks. Maria swoops over and pulls her in a tight hug. She comforts the spy and smooths out her flaming red hair with the blonde tip ends before they start walking again. 

As they reach the top of a mountain, Maria holds her phone up and takes a few pictures of the scenic landscape. Natasha stands beside her and puts her water bottle on top of a boulder. Taking a few steps forward, debris falls off the edge of the cliff and with another inch more—

“ _Natasha!_ ”

Maria hauls her backwards by the arm away from the mountain’s edge. Natasha stumbles over a tree root and trips with her bottom landing on the ground.

“What are you crazy? You almost—”

“Fell off? I know,” Natasha whispers.


	3. Chapter 3

They drive over and meet Sam Wilson at the fitness center downtown. Natasha remains seated inside the Jeep Wrangler, holding a Five Guys paper cup and looking at it, not sure what to do with it. Maria and Sam are both standing inside the main workout floor where other trainers are busy flexing their muscles on the equipment. The two Marvel heroes are looking at the confused, yet alive Natasha Romanov through the gym’s wide window.

“Do you see her?” Maria Hill asks more sharply than intended.

Sam wears a troubling expression on his glistening, sweaty face.

“Yeah,” he responds softly. He watches former deceased Black Widow look back at them with the same confused green eyes.

“Great. I’m not crazy,” Maria states, releasing out a loud sigh of relief.

“Maria,” Sam goes, sounding upset. “What the hell is...?”

“Going on?” she finishes him off. “Well it’s simple, really...”

“....”

“....”

“....”

“Nat’s back.”


End file.
